starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Hydralisk (StarCraft II)
|game=SC2 |image=Hydralisk SC2 Head1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=Hydralisk SC2 DevRend2.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Zerg |faction= Zerg Swarm |campname= |baseunit= |role=Ranged attacker |useguns=Needle spines |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Biological *Ground |armortype=*Light |transcapacity= |transsize=2 |sight=9 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=100 |energycost= |costgas=50 35 (at Kerrigan full Reduced Combat Unit Vespene Gas Cost Mastery) (Co-op) |supply=2 |campcost= |time=24 30 (Co-op Missions) |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom=Larva |req=Hydralisk den |hotkey=H |speed=3.15 (Versus) 2.25 (Co-op) |accel=1000 |lataccel=46 |decel=0 |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier=x1.5 |collision=0.625 |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=80 (WoL & HotS) 90 (LotV) 80 (LotV campaign) |hpregen=0.2734 |armor=0 |gun1name=Needle spines |gun1strength=12 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air=x |gun1cool=0.59 (Versus) 0.83 (Co-op) |gun1range=5 (6 with Grooved Spines) |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name=Scythe |gun2strength=12 |gun2attacks= |gun2ground=x |gun2air= |gun2cool=0.59 (Versus) 0.83 (Co-op) |gun2range=0.5 (melee) |gun2upgrd=+1 |addons= |evolvesto=Lurker Impaler (HotS campaign only) |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=200 |makescore=100 |lostscore= |notes=Hydralisks gain greater speed from traveling on creep than most zerg ground units |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The hydralisk is a zerg unit in StarCraft II. Overview Hydralisks counter mutalisks and banshees. Hydralisks in large numbers also counter phoenixes. They are, however, relatively fragile and are inefficient against large numbers of armored units. Hydralisks are also weak to units that do splash damage, such as siege tanks, hellions, banelings, lurkers, and colossi. Hydralisks have a melee attack in addition to their normal ranged attack, but it does the same damage as the ranged attack.Correct. It really is the melee attack animation. :) But the damage is the same with the range attack. Cydra. 2009-04-21. HYDRALISK HAS MELEE ATTACK!!! (seriously). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-04-21. The melee attack is not cosmetic, as it has the advantage of not triggering point defense drone lasers and not being affected by sentry's guardian shield. Strategy Hydralisks work well paired with roaches, the hydralisks dealing damage while the roaches absorb it.2012-06-08, StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm - Battle Report (Protoss vs Zerg). Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2012-06-21 A combination of roaches and hydralisks can defeat a combo of zerglings and mutalisks.Karune. 2008-08-18. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 43. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-08-18. Hydralisks can excel against void rays, given the starship's weakness to mass units.machinima. 2010-02-22. Machinima / Starcraft II Gameplay: Protoss Siege (Beta Game Footage Video). Youtube. Accessed 2010-02-26. Burrowing for a short time to cause the void ray's attack to lose its charge, then resume attacking is the best tactic against void rays. Game Unit Versus ;Upgrades and Abilities Heart of the Swarm In the Heart of the Swarm campaign, hydralisks are unlocked upon playing the mission "Shoot the Messenger." Hydralisks can transform into either lurkers or impalers after completing the appropriate evolution mission. Their visual design changes accordingly. ;Upgrades and Abilities Co-op Missions The hydralisk den and hydralisk strain are exclusive to Kerrigan in Co-op Missions. Kerrigan also has access to the lurker and lurker den. Additional upgrades for the hydralisk and lurker become available when Kerrigan reaches Level 6. Frenzy is also autocast.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Sarah Kerrigan (in English). 2018. Zagara can deploy Hunter Killer hydralisks as a temporary summon from her hero unit.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Zagara (in English). 2018. Dehaka has the ability to produce primal hydralisks, which can evolve into impalers or primal mutalisks.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Dehaka (in English). 2018. Stetmann has the ability to build mecha hydralisks, which specialize against air targets and can evolve into mecha lurkers.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Egon Stetmann (in English). 2019. Mengsk can summon temporary enthralled hydralisks at the cost of Imperial Mandate as part of his Dogs of War calldown.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Arcturus Mengsk (in English). 2019. ;Upgrades and Abilities Development Notes The hydralisk's dance is based on Michael Jackson's Thriller. Images ;Skins and Art File:Hydralisk SC2 Cncpt3.jpg|StarCraft II concept art File:Hydralisk SC2 DevCine2.jpg|StarCraft II cinematic appearance File:Hydralisk SC2 DevRend1.jpg|StarCraft II development File:NormalHydralisk SC2SkinImage.jpg|A hydralisk File:Hydralisk HotS Evolution SC2 Rend.jpg|Hydralisk variants in Heart of the Swarm: lurker variant (left) and impaler variant (right). File:LeviathanHydralisk SC2SkinImage.jpg|Leviathan Brood hydralisk File:NoxiousHydralisk SC2SkinImage.JPG|Noxious hydralisk File:PrimalHydralisk SC2-LotV Rend1.jpg|Primal hydralisk File:SimulantHydralisk Skin Game1.jpg|Simulant hydralisk File:CerberusHydralisk SC2SkinImage.JPG|Cerberus hydralisk File:ClassicHydralisk SC2SkinImage.JPG|Classic hydralisk ;Portraits File:Hydralisk SC2-Hots Head3.jpg|Lurker strain portrait File:Hydralisk SC2-Hots Head4.jpg|Impaler strain portrait File:Hydralisk SC2-LotV Head3.jpg|Leviathan Brood hydralisk portrait File:NoxiousHydralisk SC2-LotV Head1.jpg|Noxious hydralisk portrait File:PrimalHydralisk SC2-LotV Head1.jpg|Primal hydralisk portrait File:Hydralisk SC2-LotV Head4.jpg|Simulant hydralisk portrait File:CerberusHydaliskPortrait SC2SkinImage.jpg|Cerberus hydralisk portrait File:ClassicHydraliskPortrait SC2SkinImage.JPG|Classic hydralisk portrait References